Stan Marsh
Stanley "Stan" Marsh is the one of the four protagonists of the TV series, South Park. He is the show's main protagonist, with Kyle Broflovski being the deuteragonist; though they often change roles. Personality Stan is probably the most relatable of the four boys. He has a deadpan sense of humour and frequently finds himself frustrated with the stupidity of his father and the general adult population. Several episodes show him learning how the adult world works and about 90% of the time he winds up walking away in total disbelief of said adult's inane logic. Stan is an avid animal lover, as he has a fondness for most animals, especially whales and dolphins, he even sets out to save them from the Japanese in "Whale Whores". He was willing to give up eating meat after finding out that veal was made from tortured calves. Stan has had a long-running crush on Wendy Testaburger. He had an unfortunate habit of throwing up whenever she talked to him. Stan usually takes on more daring pursuits just to impress her, most notably in the South Park movie where he helped form an organisation dedicated to saving Terrence and Phillip. When Wendy broke up with him, Stan was nearly suicidal and decided to hang out with the Goth Kids. This phase predictably ended after one episode when Stan realised that his life was revolving around Wendy too much anyway. After several seasons of giving her the cold shoulder, Stan teams up with Wendy to uncover a conspiracy among the girls. This is enough for them to rekindle their romance and they become a steady couple. Quotes Gallery Stan-puke-Wendy.png|Stan puking on Wendy SPS01EP11 - Wendy Grinnig At Stan.png Stan And Wendy Kiss.jpg SPS02EP09 - Stan Says Sorry After Throwing Up On A Man.png|Stan saying "Sorry." after vomiting on a man sitting in front of Wendy Untitled-00:07:58.jpg|Stan longing to have Wendy Testaburger with him forever Wendy kissing Stan.png SPS04EP09 - Stan Telling Randy He is No Joke.png|''"Well... I just wanted to tell you... that I don't think you're a joke. I mean, whatever you used to be, you're just my dad. And you're the best dad I've ever had." SPS05EP10 - Uncapped Stan.png|Stan Marsh without his hat SPS06EP10 - Aaaa-ta.png SPS07EP07 - Stan With An Ill Randy.png|Stan with an ill Randy StabePair.png|Stan with Bebe SPS09EP05 - Stan and Craig Smiling At Eachother.png|Stan and Craig smiling at each other SPS09EP14 - Stan says All right!.png SPS11EP14 - Stan and Wendy Smiling At Eachother.png|Stan and Wendy smiling at each other File:S11e14_291.jpg|Stan falling in love with Wendy Testaburger SPS12EP13 - Stan and Wendy.png SPS14EP04 - Stan Literally Getting Sucked into Facebook.png|Stan literally getting sucked into Facebook SPS15EP08 - Stan Crying.png|Stan crying SPS15EP08 - Stan Grinning.png rally stan.jpg|Stan in ''South Park Rally Category:South Park Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Cowards Stan Marsh Category:Straight man Category:Heroic Liars Category:Nihilistic Category:Control Freaks Category:Narrators Category:Remorseful Category:Siblings Category:Mischievous Category:Heartbroken Category:Inconclusive Category:On & Off Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Good Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Strategists Category:Warriors Category:Super Hero Category:Partners in Training Category:Gadgeteers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Rivals Category:Misguided Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Chaste Category:Genre Savvy Category:Wise Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Genius Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Big Good Category:Vigilante Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:The Hero Category:Unwanted Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Voice of Reason Category:Weaklings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Incompetent Category:Mature Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Brutes Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure